


De foutues choses à nous dire

by Nelja



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Autopsies, Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, FoeYay, Gen, Handcuffs, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Character Death, Rape Aftermath, Vomiting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Monica survit - de justesse. Et elle pense qu'Howard lui doit des explications. Univers alternatif post épisode 21.





	De foutues choses à nous dire

La poitrine de Monica lui fait mal jusque loin dans le dos, et son souffle est court. La créature est morte. Cela veut dire qu'elle vivra, espère-t-elle, mais cela veut dire aussi qu'elle ne ressent plus les orgasmes intenses qui détournaient son attention de la situation... et elle réalise ce qui s'est passé alors que la douleur commence à s'estomper à son tour.

Elle vomit, manque de s'étrangler, tourne la tête sur le côté et souille ses cheveux.

Sa vision est encore trouble, mais elle peut voir Hash blessé. Et Howard McKenzie, l'objet de toutes ses recherches, qui pleure convulsivement. Les deux sont toujours nus. Elle aussi.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a couché avec McKenzie. Ce n'était pas elle, pas vraiment. Pourtant, même maintenant que son désir est remplacé par du dégoût, des fluides visqueux, surtout les siens, coulent le long de ses cuisses.

Et elle parvient très bien à croire que les putain de démons sont réels, et qu'ils en ont tué un ensemble. Elle ne comprend même pas comment elle a fait pour rester dans l'incertitude si longtemps, même après la femme géante lumineuse.

Quand Howard voit le regard de Monica tourné vers elle, il se lève en vacillant sur ses jambes, et se dirige vers... elle a encore mal à la tête et ne peut pas imaginer. Vers la sortie, pour fuir ? Vers le corps du démon, pour prélever son coeur ? Ou pire - le revolver de Hash a encore des munitions, et il pourrait vouloir se débarrasser de témoins...

Elle agit plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. Plonger la main dans le tas de vêtements de Hash en premier, en sortir ses menottes et les fixer au poignet de chair d'Howard, jeter la clé des menottes par la fenêtre.

"Nous avons encore des foutues choses à nous dire." dit-elle.

Elle n'a même pas la force de se tenir sur ses jambes, elle pense qu'il pourrait la trainer à travers la pièce, et elle n'a pas trouvé le pistolet qui est encore là, quelque part. Mais cela ne l'a jamais empêchée de bluffer.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour des confidences sur l'oreiller." lui dit-il, vérifiant qu'il ne peut pas se détacher. Il ne réussit qu'à resserrer davantage les menottes. S'il veut se couper la circulation, c'est son problème.

"Vous ne voulez même pas essayer de me convaincre que vous êtes le putain de héros ?" demande-t-elle. "Que vous n'avez jamais tué que des démons ? Que vous prenez leur coeur pour... merde, pourquoi vous prenez leur coeur !?"

"Voyons, si nous avions un arrangement ? Je vous le dirai, bien sûr, si vous me laissez prendre le coeur de celui-là."

Monica sait qu'elle devait dire non. Il semble lire son hésitation. 

"Ainsi, vous apprendez à la fois comment et pourquoi. Ou pensez-vous, comme certains religieux des siècles passés, qu'il est immoral de découper les morts ? Que fait votre propre médecin légiste."

Elle tente d'analyser le son de la voix d'Howard. Elle devrait être moqueuse, mais elle est froide. Peut-être est-il aussi choqué qu'elle. Peut-être essaie-t-il de ne pas regarder son corps nu, de la même façon qu'elle veut éviter la vue de son sexe maintenant flasque, couverts de fluides séchés. Mais elle n'y arrive pas toujours. Elle le surveille. Un homme à qui il manque une main - et qui s'est associé avec des boxeurs - doit savoir donner de méchants coups de pieds.

"D'accord, mais si vous avez le minimum de connaissances nécessaires - ce qui semble être le cas - vous vous occupez de la blessure de mon collègue avant."

Il hoche la tête.

Il semble professionnel alors qu'il mesure le pouls, fait des bandages. Il dit à Monica qu'ils ont encore un peu de temps avant d'appeler une ambulance. Il pourrait, bien entendu, mentir. Mais tant qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux, elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir le temps de passer l'appel avant qu'il lui arrache le téléphone. Elle voudrait que Hash se réveille. Et pourtant, elle évite de le regarder. Lui aussi a été poussé par une influence monstrueuse à s'accoupler avec elle. Mais elle le ressentira moins, espère-t-elle, quand il sera conscient à nouveau, autre chose que son corps. Ou plus, car il s'en souviendra aussi...

Il faut qu'elle respire et qu'elle garde son effondrement intérieur pour plus tard. Qu'elle se voie juste comme une de ces victimes de viol qu'elle rencontre, pour qui elle doit faire justice. A qui elle doit manifester de la sympathie aussi, il est hors de question qu'elle se blâme pour cela.

Mais elle n'est pas certaine d'arriver à trouver un coupable, qui ne soit pas une victime aussi, et pas déjà mort.

"J'ai fini." dit McKenzie. "Passons à la partie intéressante." C'est Monica qui doit jeter le manteau de Hash sur lui, pour qu'il ne se refroidisse pas, se dit-elle. Pas seulement.

Howard commence à découper le corps monstrueux avec sa main menottée. Monica appuie doucement, mais ferment sur son poignet, pour qu'il ne puisse pas le retourner contre elle.

Cela lui fait du bien. C'est un contact personnel, mais qui n'a rien de sexuel, et qui la laisse en contrôle de la situation.

Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, cela lui fait du bien de lui parler. De rentrer en contact avec la partie de lui que le démon avait détruite quand ils ont... oui, peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une tragédie. Peut-être que c'est la fin de ses recherches intensives, de son enquête personnelle. C'est presque une revanche qu'elle peut prendre sur ce qu'on les a forcés à faire.

Elle se demande comment lui ressent cette situation. Elle essaie de ne pas laisser la réponse l'affecter. C'est un criminel. Mais elle-même vient de tuer... de tuer quelque chose qui était peut-être quelqu'un.

"Alors ?" demande-t-elle.

"Ai-je besoin d'expliquer que ces créatures sont des démons ?" demande-t-il.

"Il y a beaucoup de définitions différentes." répond-elle. Elle vient d'une famille catholique, même si elle n'a pas pratiqué depuis très longtemps.

"Bonne remarque. Ils viennent d'une autre dimension, possèdent les humains de façon irréversible, jouent leurs jeux de pouvoir entre eux, et voient les humains comme des outils ou des hochets. Pas d'anges, pas de dieu, pas de justice. Désolé pour la mauvaise nouvelle." Il ne semble pas désolé du tout.

"Et pourquoi prenez-vous leurs coeurs ?"

Il est déjà sur le point de le mettre dans sa valise réfrigérée. Il travaille vite. "Vous ne me croirez pas."

"Dites toujours."

"J'ai une petite fille chez moi. Sans ces coeurs, le démon qui est en elle prendrait le dessus."

Monica ne veut pas croire en une motivation aussi désintéressée, mais cela correspond trop à tout ce qu'elle a vu lors de son enquête. S'il lui ment, il est remarquablement doué "Siri." dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il hoche la tête. Un instant, il semble impressionné.

"Et comment l'avez-vous su ?" demande-t-elle. "Que cela marcherait? "

"Raisonnement scientifique." répond-il agressivement.

Un instant, elle pense qu'ils vont se battre, comme ils auraient sans doute dû le faire depuis le début. Puis que la seule raison qui les retient est le fait qu'ils devraient à nouveau frotter leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

Elle a envie, pourtant, de le prendre à la gorge, de le secouer, de le faire avouer. Elle en a eu envie tant de fois, alors qu'elle faisant ses recherches, s'endormait à son bureau après une gorgée de whisky de trop. Enfin pouvoir les interroger, Aldana et lui, savoir la vérité de l'affaire qui lui a fait perdre son travail, sa santé...

"Arrête avec cette merde et dis-moi la vérité !" crie-t-elle. Elle a levé le bras, mais l'a retenu.

Howard éclate de rire, et elle a encore plus envie de le frapper, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'amuse pas du tout. Ce sont des ricanements amers, impossibles à retenir.

"Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?" demande-t-il. "Que je suis l'imbécile qui a invoqué ces démons en premier lieu, et qui donc connaît des choses sur eux ?" Il reste calme, mais semble, comme elle, trouver cela difficile. "Que si vous me tuez, ou même si vous m'arrêtez pour avoir pris leurs coeurs, ils continueront à agir comme celui-là, en toute impunité ?"

Monica se rappelle comment tous ses chefs ont été tués, si facilement, par un seul d'entre eux.

Elle sait qu'il a raison, et un instant, sa rancoeur envers lui s'enflamme pour cela, au lieu de diminuer. Et une idée brûlante lui traverse l'esprit.

"Tu savais !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Quand tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais ici, tu savais qu'il me ferait... tu m'as utilisée, connard !"

Elle lui assène un violent coup de poing, cette fois. Il tente de se protéger avec son bras prosthétique, mais Monica est trop rapide. Du sang jaillit de son nez. Sans raison, cela rappelle encore plus à Monica qu'il est toujours nu. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle regrette.

"Vous ne comprenez pas !" dit-il. "Il m'a pris pas surprise ! Croyez-vous que j'ai voulu... ça ? Pour vous, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais besoin d'un appât. Mais ce n'est pas par perversion... je ne dois pas être pris, vous comprenez, j'ai une mission ! Mais ce n'est pas que je _voulais_ vous tuer !"

Elle est horrifiée par le cynisme de son raisonnement. Encore plus en réalisant qu'elle y croit. Elle sait que cet homme est un manipulateur hors-pair. Elle a déjà été sa victime, deux fois.

Mais elle sait de façon sûre qu'il la désire aussi peu qu'elle le désire, encore moins peut-être.

Un instant, elle imagine qu'elle détient tous les choix, et elle se demande ce qu'elle voudrait. Le tuer ? Le voir passer en jugement ? Prendre sa place pour détruire les démons ? Ou travailler avec lui ? Non, jamais ! Si cela a jamais été une option, ça ne l'est plus aujourd'hui.

"Vous essaierez de me tuer à nouveau." dit-elle.

"Si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, certainement."

Est-ce de la certitude, quand il n'essaie pas de la tromper sur cela ? Est-ce une volonté d'autodestruction après ce qu'ils ont fait ? Est-ce la même qu'elle ressent, qui la convainc de ne pas assurer son futur en se débarrassant de lui ? Elle ne sait pas si, dans l'absolu, Hash commettrait un faux témoignage pour elle, mais elle sait qu'il mentira avec plaisir sur ce qui leur est arrivé ici, tout pourvu qu'il ait une petite chance de se mentir à lui-même aussi.

"Je vais parier sur vous, alors." dit-elle. "Donnez le coeur de démons à manger à votre petite, si c'est..." Elle ne veut pas finir la phrase. Elle a le sentiment d'avoir fait un pacte avec un autre diable.

Dans sa colère contre elle-même, elle lui jette au visage ses vêtements, sa mallette, tout. Mais pour qu'il s'en aille vraiment, elle doit détacher les menottes - la bouche d'une ceinture suffit, elle est douée pour cela.

A ce moment, il n'essaie pas de l'attaquer, et elle pense qu'il a parié sur lui aussi.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner, et repense à ce qu'elle a vecu. Elle regarde à nouveau le cadavre sans coeur, maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus prétendre qu'il n'existe pas, qu'Howard est le seul danger. Elle n'est pas loin de vomir à nouveau.

Elle se demande si chaque journée d'un chasseur de démons est comme celle-là.

Si oui, peut-être peut-elle s'imaginer s'être assez vengée sur Howard, quand elle lui a donné pour tâche de finir ce qu'il a commencé.


End file.
